


A Different Unexpected Journey

by RoxyRose2002



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Different languages, F/M, Fight Scenes, Hobbit secrets, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Pregnancy, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyRose2002/pseuds/RoxyRose2002
Summary: What if Bilbo was more prepared for the Journey to Erbor due to a terrible tragedy the Shire faced one Winter.Will Bilbo tell the dwarves of his horrific experience? And will the dwarves accept easier this time round?I know this isn’t really good, but I’d love for you to read and leave comments about how I could improve my writing and such.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Normal Text  
> “Speech text”  
> ~Hobbitish~  
> •Khuzdul•  
> *Elvish*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal Text   
> "Speech Text"  
> ~Hobbitish~  
> ^Khuzdul^  
> *Elfish*

Chapter One

**_51 years ago ..._ **

In these times the days were filled with peace and joy of the fascinating race that is the Hobbits. The only fear any rational respectable hobbit had was of what their neighbours, family and friends thought of them in a negative point of view. 

Gossip was the ever highly popular source of entertainment for the hobbits and as such the current main favourite topic was the Took-Baggins Family. 

Nobody ever thought that Belladonna Took and Bungo Baggins would have ever entered a relationship together, let alone that they actually married and had a beautiful baby boy of the name Bilbo Took-Baggins. This was such a surprise due to the opposite natures of the two families that had come together with this newfound family.

The Baggins was highly respected by the hobbits with their ever so polite attitudes and being the perfect models of how any respectable hobbit should aspire to be.

The Tooks, on the other hand, were mainly know for their adventurous spirit and whilst were respected in a way, it was not up to the high standards that the Baggins proudly held up.

Fundamentally, the newly formed Took-Baggins family were seen with careful eyes, watching for their failures and pull those said failures up at the multiple conversations that surrounded the small family. It didn’t really help that the family had many visitors from Belladonna’s many adventures including dwarves, wizards and even an elf at one point! 

However, in the coming years the hobbits changed from looking at the unusual but happy family in suspicion to admiration all through one of the most tragic events hobbits have ever experienced from the beginnings of their race.

_**Present Day** _

_Bilbo’s Pov_

It was a normal day, I woke up, got dressed in my casual outfit, had a delicious breakfast and was now having a rare peaceful smoking as I watched the sun raise up and bring a new day to light.

I closed my eyes as the warmth of the sun allowed me to relax my muscles. Suddenly a shadow covered the light, causing me to shoot up and looked at my rather tall visitor.

”Good morning!” I said cheerfully.

”What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a particular morning to be good on whether I want it or not; or that you feel good on this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?” He spoke with a glint of amusement shining in his eyes.

It caused me to smile brightly up at him as I replied, “All of them at once I suppose. Now then Gandalf the Grey, what brings your hurricane of chaos to come to the Shire?” 

He huffed as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. “I am looking for someone to come on an adventure with me, do you have any ideas of who would want to join me?”

I chuckled as I walked back up the pathway to my lovely bright mint green door, with Gandalf walking a few steps behind me. “Well I have a few possibilities, but most of them are underage, one is too injured - don’t worry he just fell out of a tree - and the other has just begun courting a charming hobbit lass. So overall that would leave you with one hobbit that would more than likely raise up to this certainly interesting opportunity you’re presenting.”

”Ahh and who would that be dear Bilbo?” He said as he placed his staff against the couch and righted his hat.

”I do believe you already know the answer to that old friend, you know as you apparently know everything a powerful wizard as such as yourself needs to know. Correct?”

”That I do. So you’re in agreement then?” He spoke with a hope-filled voice.

”Of course, now any details you would like to tell me.  **Without** any nasty surprises that you’re always springing up on innocent victims.” I warned him as I gave him a cup of tea and an already made plate of biscuits.

”Yes, yes. I should warn you that you’ll be having 12 dwarves for dinner tomorrow and that this journey of ours involves a dragon. The dwarves will give you more information on what to expect tomorrow night. So I’m just going to finish my tea and leave as you prepare for your new guests, is that alright?” He took a gulp of his tea and stood up, head hitting the light above him. We both chuckled lightly at his unfortunate actions.

”You can go as you’d probably get in the way and please try not to damage any the lights, they are expensive to fix you do realise that.” I waved my hand in a shoo-shoo gesture. The old wizard just laughed as he ducked out of the front door.

_**Time Skip** _

I lifted the tray of scones out of the oven and placed the fresh scones on the cooling rack, before placing the next tray into the oven - double chocolate brownies. I hummed a tune as I mixed the ingredients for the Victorian sponge cake. I had already made the main meals, with the only thing I had left to do was warming them up.

As I whisked the mixture together I thought of what I had already done today. I had managed to write letters to the Thain and my accounts manager - informing them both of my upcoming adventure and had organised a will if I didn’t return to the Shire in 2 years time approximately. I’d gone down to the market to buy extra food, equipment and then had managed to pack the rucksack just right for effective and efficient travelling. 

Now all I had to do for tomorrow was prepare the guest bedrooms for the new company and double check that everything was just right for tomorrow night. 

_**The Next Day** _

Finally I had finished all of the tasks that had to be done for tonight. All day I had been waiting impatiently for the dwarves to come, I had always wanted to meet more dwarves and see what they really were like and not just based off my Uncle Jonah - who was supposedly the perfect definition of a dwarf, which I have never believed a single word of much to the amusement of my mother and Aunt Bell.

I was sitting in my favourite chair, watching the flames of the fire dance to the crackling of the wood. Everything was set out on the table as well as the kitchen for me to bring out more food if we ran out. Then I heard the most wonderful noise, someone was knocking on the door....

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started to edit these chapters before I begin to start the whole story once more, which I hopefully can update on a more regular basis than I already have done


	2. The Meeting of the 14th Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal text  
> “Speech text”  
> ~Hobbitish~  
> ^Khuzdul^  
> *Elvish*

Chapter Two

_Bilbo’s Pov_

 I jumped up from my armchair and bounded up to the front door. I was vibrating with excitement as I swung the door open to see a huge dwarf towering over me.

He had multiple tattoos on him, particularly on his head, where there was surprisingly no hair. But he made that up with a decent-sized beard. Two sharp axes were strapped to his back, and all in all he definitely looked to be someone you didn’t want to mess with at all.

”Dwalin, son of Fudin, at your service.” He spoke in a gruff, deep tone as he bowed slightly towards me.

”Bilbo Baggins, son of Bungo and Belladonna Took, at your service.” I said as I bowed slightly at him, remembering the manners my Uncle has taught me and my younger siblings. I looked back at him to see wearing a shocked expression. “So if you would take your boots off, hang your cloak on one of the pegs and please leave all weapons in that box over there.” I then turned around and begun to walk towards the kitchen as Dwalin put away his belongings as I’d instructed him to.

We then went through to the dining room and began to eat some of the food on the table, when there was another knock on the door. “Please continue eating, I’ll be back soon.” I excused myself from the table and went back to the front door. This time when I opened the door I saw that the newest dwarf was a great deal smaller than the one called Dwalin, he had a full head of white hair and a slightly basic but no less impressive - also white - beard.

”Balin, son of Fundin, at your service.” He spoke in a soft and gentle manner, causing me to smile brightly at him. I repeated my introduction with Dwalin to him. He had an expression of being impressed of how I knew Dwarven mannerisms. 

We then went through to the dining room, where Dwalin and Balin knocked heads with each other as they reunited. Once again as I was eating my meal with the now two dwarves, when the bell rung this time. I walked to the door up until the moment Balin and Dwalin couldn’t see me anymore before I ran for the door, excitement coarsing through me. This time there were two new dwarves at the door, they looked to be either twins or brothers like Dwalin and Balin. “Fili.”

”And Kili.”

”At your service.” They spoke in twinspeak. They grinned mischievously, instantly reminding me of the mischievous Took children as well as the many wild herds of fauntlings that terrorised the Shire throughout.

”Bilbo Baggins, at your service.” I replied, smiling brightly, ”So if you could take your boots off, hang your cloaks on the pegs and any weapons you have go into that box and then you may come into the dining room.” I finished off by walking away from them and went to eat my meal with Dwalin and Balin, both looking doubtful at me for some reason.

Hearing footsteps I looked up to see Kili and Fili walking into the room. I looked over them with a careful eye as they sat down. Just before they began to serve themselves, ”Fili if you could remove the daggers from inside your right pant’s leg as well as the one on your left shoulder blade and finally that particularly small blade hidden within your hair. Then put them in the box as I've already asked you beforehand. Kili you're okay to stay and eat as you actually listened to me, unlike your brother.” I then sat down and focused on eating my meal, completely oblivious to the shocked faces of the dwarves as Fili eventually leaving the room and entering once more.

After a few minutes of us all eating a our food, with light chatter going on between the dwarves and them sneaking glances towards me every so often. Then there was another knock on the door, and so I excused myself once again, and as I went out of the dining room - all of the dwarves within the room then started to talk a bit louder - to the front door and opened it. Only having to immediately jump out of the way as a wave of dwarves that came crashing through. 

As they all began to scramble around, trying to get back up, Gandalf popped his head above the pile of moving bodies and smiled at me. ”Glad to see you again Bilbo. Don't suppose there's any room left.” He winked at me as though I didn't know our little routine.

”Well I've had a lot of visitors recently, but I suppose I can fit you and your friends in for the night as long as they placed **all** of their weapons inside that box, cloaks on the pegs over there and lastly place your dirty boots with the others in that corner over there.” I smiled at him and the new group of dwarves, who then each followed my instructions before making their way to the dining room after Gandalf pointed it out. Each dwarf then introduced themselves to my as they walked past. 

”Oin.”

”Gloin.”

”Nori.”

”Dori.”

”Ori.”

”Bombur.”

”Bofur and this is Bifur.”

”Bilbo Baggins, at of your service.” I said to each of them, before following my newly acquainted companions. ”Oh and Gandalf the stick stays here too.”

”Ahh but Bilbo my boy-”

”If you don't leave that damn stick then we'll be having a little talk about that rune on my freshly painted front door.” I spun around, narrowing my eyes and crossing my arms, daring him to go against me. Only then did I noticed how there was a lack of sound coming from the dining room.

Gandalf sighed deeply and handed his staff over to me, in which I then placed it next to the box that was slightly overflowing with weapons. ”Good choice, now, shall we go on through.” I said, pointing towards the dining room. 

I stayed back as Gandalf finally started to move. ”Is this all of them?” I whispered to him.

”No. There's just one left before we can begin the meeting.” Gandalf whispered back to me. None of the dwarves were any wiser to our short but sweet conversation. 

**_A Few Hours Later..._ **

All of the dwarves were relaxed by now and were openly chatting to one other as well as myself. The food had been receiving a lot of compliments that had caused the tips of my ears to burn pink ever so slightly. 

The dwarves had even begun to sing at one point as they were cleaning their plates, causing me to laugh and applause them for their performance. It had been a while since Bag End was like this, a buzz with happiness. All of which surrounded me and made me feel safer than I ever had since the Fell Winter.

There was then 3 loud, distinctive knocks, causing all of the merry dwarves to quiet immediately. Tension built even more as Gandalf spoke in a soft voice, but could've shouted with the silence that had consumed the room, ”He’s here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing with this story so sorry that it has taken me so long to update for you, please leave comments or kudos as I’d appreciate them both.  
> Hope you’re enjoying this story and please give me any advice you’ve got in improving my writing.
> 
> As I have stated in the last chapter, I am editing these two chapters before continuing this story as I feel it would improve the story as a whole.


	3. The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal Text  
> "Speech Text"  
> ~Hobbitish~  
> ^Khuzdal^  
> *Elfish*

Chapter 3

_Bilbo's Pov_

I swiftly got up and out of my seat and moved towards the front door for what was hopefully the final time that night. I heard the other dwarves also get up and out of their chairs and slowly moved behind as some kind of wolf pack. All to soon I was at the front door and before I could registered it, I had swung the wooden door wide open to reveal a glorious starry night sky in the background and a tall dwarf standing right in front of me.

He had a mane coloured coal black, with a few wisps of grey splattered throughout, and in the form of a halo around his face and shoulders. But it was his eyes that stood out to be the most as they were brighter than any star I had ever seen and where the deepest blue I swear that could have ever been created by the Valar. He wore a fur coat that any child across Middle Earth would gladly snuggle into for warmth and safety, underneath this wonderful piece of clothing was a sliver body armour that was shaped perfectly for him. All in all, he was the perfect definition of any kind of action hero any storyteller would be all too happy to use within their entertaining tales for the youth.

That was when he decided to speak. "So. This is the hobbit. He looks more like a grocer than an actual warrior needed for this quest." He spoke in a deep baritone voice that washed over me, causing all of my nerves to tingle with pleasure. Until my mind actually caught up with the words he had just spoken.

"Excuse me-" I tried to say...

"What weapons do you prefer to use?" He spoke suddenly, his tone seeming more gruff than before now. I stand shocked for only a moment, before realisation practically slapped me in the face.

"Did you just interrupt me? Like did you just **actually interrupt me?** **Me?** " He then went to open his mouth, but I just carried on without a care in the world for what kind of answer he would have given me, "This is my home, in which I am opening it up to you and your men for the night but so help me by Yavanna and Mahal if you actually think that I'll let you walk all over me, interrupt me, and disrespect me then you had better think again. And for **your** information I prefer to fight with a single sword as a main weapon, but can also use a battle axe if need be. I can also use daggers as a backup plan, with throwing knives and a bow and arrow for any long distance shots that I may need to take." I stopped to take a deep breath, only now I noticed how the final newcomer was wearing a facial expression of shock with the slight hint of shame. "Now, my name is Bilbo Took-Baggins and you will only earn my services towards you for when you have proven to me that you're not some self-centered, arrogant dwarf that many races across this Earth believe that the entire dwarven race to be like. Do I make myself clear to you?" I ended the small lecture, being ever so slightly out of breath. I then pointed this little fact out to the final dwarf through raising my eyebrows up at him.

"My apologies Master Took-Baggins, I didn't truly realise that I was being rude or disrespectful towards you. I am Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thor." He spoke slowly with sincere soaked into each of the words, causing me to smile brightly up at him.

"Well then, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Master Oakenshield. Now if you don't mind, could you place your boots over in that corner with the others, your traveling cloak on one of those pegs on that wall and all weapons you have in that box right there if you can, if not then just place them by the side of the box. After you've done that then you can join us in the dining room for some supper, which will be served shortly to you all." I only then spoke to the large group of dwarves that were lingering in the doorway to the living room. I saw how they all had a range of emotions written on their faces, from awe to shock and amused to horrified. Ignoring them all, I simply made my way back to the dining room, cleared all of the plates and remains of the previously cooked meals and went into the kitchen. I then placed all of the dirty dishes next to the sink, wrapped up any spare food from dinner that could be used for breakfast tomorrow, and then started to form the plates for all of the dwarves, the wizard and myself for supper - which I could see from the clock was occurring at quite a late hour.

As I begun to lay every out on the dining table, all of the dwarves had taken their previous seats from before and were chattering amongst themselves. There were some offers of help, but I declined each of them and insisted that they start to eat their meal before it got cold. Eventually, I was done and soon begun to eat the supper quietly and simply listened in on some of the dwarrows' different conversations - all was in khudual, but I was lucky enough to have learnt the language from my Uncle from when he tried to teach my sister and failed. He only started to succeed when he introduced my brother and myself into the lessons as my sister wasn't alone anymore and so would be able to concentrate better with her studies as she wouldn't be wondering what we were doing without her.

Once everyone had finished their plates, I started to clear the table for the discussion that was about to occur. However, I had only just gotten one or two plates before Bombur and Bofur started to also pick up the dirty plates. "Oh please you don't have to-" I begun to say, moving to take the plates from them.

"Ya must be jokin' lad, you've hosted every whim and need for all of us." Bofur started...

"And so it is the least we can do for you, now please just except it." Bombur finished. They then both continued to collect all of the plates and went into the kitchen, with shock flowing through me I simply followed them as if I was under some kind of spell. Once I had entered the kitchen, both dwarves were at the sink washing and drying the dishes. I then swiftly placed the couple of plates I had manage to collect along with the other dirty dishes, but then I went to grab a dish cloth, wetted it slightly and moved to clean all of the countertops as well as the stove. After I had finished, I then started to prepare the ingredients for the breakfast tomorrow morning.

Soon enough we were all done with our small tasks and we quickly moved back into the dining room, where the group of dwarves and a wizard had set up a particularly large map and were all looking at various areas on the piece of paper. I had a quick glance at it, before retaking my seat and waited for everyone to settle down so that the meeting could officially. The dwarves then soon quietened down and begun to look at Thorin to actually begin the meeting, who had stood up at this point and was looking pointedly at every single person in the room before he started to speak. "I am deeply honoured that all of you are willing to follow me as we go to reclaim Erebor. This is the map we shall be using and as you can all see it will be a treacherous path, particularly since we'll have to avoid the main trading paths and villages so not to have anyone be suspicious to what we are up to. If that were to happen, we could be robbed of our home before we had even gotten to it." At this point, Thorin had stopped to take a breath but as I looked around the room to see all of the dwarves looking crushed at the thought of not being able to have their old home back. I looked to Gandalf, who was looking intently at me, and I gave a small, almost unnoticeable nod to him, showing him that there was no way I wouldn't be joining this unusual group. Dragon and all. "Now tonight we are meeting our, hopefully, newest member to the company through a suggestion of our resident wizard. Balin if you would." He then gestured to Balin, who brought out a piece of paper and placed it in front of me.

I looked down to see that it was a contract, and as I looked through it I could see that for such a dangerous journey these dwarves had made quite a fair deal for me if we did manage to survive it at all. I glanced up to see all of them having facial expressions of hope as well as a hint of fear of rejection. "Is this the standard contract for everyone?" I directed my question to Balin.

"Yes, is that a problem for you?" He worded carefully, and I swear I could see Thorin's face to darken ever so slightly. It was as if he had thought that I didn't think what they were offering was good enough or something along those lines.

"No, not at all. I was just hoping that the end result would be the same for everyone here." I simply said as I picked up the pen that had, at some point, been placed beside me and signed the contract.

"So is this it? Or do you have anything else to talk to me about it?" I spoke once more, ever so lightly hoping that this was it as I was starting to feel a bit tired.

"It is late and so I think we should all retire now, unless you have any other questions for us Master Took-Baggins?" Thorin quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Not any that I can think of at all. So if you will all follow me and I will be showing your rooms for the night. Oh and Gandalf you're usual room has been made up for you." I then stood up and started to move in the direction of the guest bedrooms I had prepared for them. I looked behind me to see all of the dwarves following me with all of them showing signs of shock at the fact I was giving them rooms, honestly what kind of host did they think I was?

"So the first two rooms on your right here are singles, then there's two double rooms after that, and finally after those rooms are three rooms for groups up to five people at least. I hope you can all sort yourselves out with who is sleeping where but if you don't mind I'm going to go to bed now, which is located at the end of the hall on the right hand side. Other than that all of the other room on the right hand side is off limits and I wish that you do not enter them during your stay here. Now I hope you all have a pleasant night and I shall see you in the morning." I then swiftly made my way to my bedroom and soon settled down for the night, wondering what tomorrow would have to offer me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry it has been quite a while since I've updated as well as having deleted the old chapter 3. However, I didn't wish for the newest chapter to be up when I was only halfway through it for all of you to see it.  
> Hope you enjoy this new chapter and could possibly forgive me from not updating as much as I promised. Please leave any kudos or comments to either show how you like this story or could give me some constructive critism so that I can improve my work for any future stories, including this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading, please leave comments about whether the work is good or not and how I could improve.
> 
> I will be trying to update as often as I can as I have been busy with lots of assignments for my first year at college as well as trying to enter into the working world.


End file.
